Elemental mew mew!
by mewmomoko1223
Summary: I havent done a story in a while, so I thought I should. NO FLAMES! I did this for fun, not to show off. If you dont like it, dont read. This is a mix between Tokyo mew mew and an Elemental Story. There is only OCS in this.
1. The first story!

Hello! This is one of my OC stories. DO NOT FLAME! Also, Dont say that

MY main character is attractive to all the boys, when the only people

who love her is my other OCs. This is Part Mew mew, but also an

elemental story. I DID NOT STEAL ANY CHARACTER ALSO! IF THEY REMIND YOU OF

ANOTHER CHARACTER BY THEIR NAME,WEAPONS,OR ANYTHING, ITS NOT THE SAME.

Also, some characters were made by my friend! The elements I'm Including

are as followed(including the characters names):

Earth:

Celia

Joey

Water:

Momoko

Sama

Wind:

Kagome

Quince

Fire:

Lumina

Travis

Thunder:

Leon

Kazuko

Psychic:

Jessica

Maso

Light:

Muffy

Harry

Dark:

Nami

Nick

Ice:

Kiyoshi

Elyssa

If you have a character you want in this, tell me with a profile and

you can be a sprite, or a character can help mine out, and can also just

barely control the power you choose. just remember to put what element

and PERSONALITY. I cant really play as your character if I dont know

how they act. I've talked long enough. on with the story!! Oh, and if

you didn't read this before, NO FLAMES! and no criticism... I'm doing

this for FUN, not to show off my writing skill. If I wanted to do that,

I'd put down a Naruto story I created that I worked hard on.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tokyo mew mew, or the original elements, but I

DO own most of the characters that use them.

" Who... Are you? What's wrong?! H-Huh? Is that...?"

The alarm clock went off, making 13-year-old Momoko Holsmen jump up.

She sighed," Was it just a dream? No... I could have sworn that boy who

was crying out was...!"

" Morning Momo-chan!! You look perky today!" called Travis Hanser, as

he pulled himself into her room from her window.

" Travis!! Why didn't you just use the door?" She sighed heavily,

looking annoyed.

" Hm... Didn't think of that.." Travis said,putting a finger on his

lips, looking confused.

"Seriously... I just woke up..." Momoko said, her yellow eyes looking

really annoyed. She then said," Travis, go ask Katie for something to

eat, I need to get dressed."

"Aw... Fine." He said, walking out of her room. She sighed, as she

grabbed her normal clothes and slipped them on. She walked out, brushing

her long dark tan hair.

She walked to the door,"Come on Travis..." She muttered bitterly,

hating to wake up. He looked at her, a piece of toast in his mouth. He

finished it quickly, then skipped after her.

" Its Saturday... Where are we going?" Travis asked.

" Just wait and see." Momoko said, giving him a sweet smile, as she

sipped some coffee she had grabbed as she left. Travis watched her sip the

coffee.

" Ugh... How can you like that stuff. its so strong." He said, looking

grossed out.

" It's not as bad as you think, Travis." She said, as they arrived at

Momoko's favorite place, the park.

Meanwhile

"hm... If I mix that with this, I should be able to start the project

up again. This would be better if we were in Japan, Then we would have

the real mews with us." Someone said, as they poured a substance into a

machine.

There was a sudden explosion.

The person flinched, as they got pushed against the wall. A lot of

black and white lights shot out. The person said," Hm? There were only

supposed to have the white lights..." they sighed," I think I just made

new enemies for them."

At the park

Momoko sighed, as she lay lazily on the grass. Travis looked around,

not seeming to be able to sit still. He said,"Ahh! I'm going to go get

something to eat.. I'll bring back onigiri(Rice balls)." Momoko nodded.

Momoko closed her eyes. She lay for a few minutes, then opened her eyes

to reveal a white light shooting toward her. Her eyes widened as it

hit her, knocking her unconscious. Travis ran back," Momoko!" He kneeled

by her," Wh-What happened? I should go get some ice or something! Maybe

she hit her head again!" He ran off.

Momoko woke up a bit later. She looked around,"Hm? Travis? Where is

he?" she cocked her head, Then just shrugged.

Travis came back," Momoko... You okay?" Momoko smiled and nodded.

"All I remember is a light.." She said, as she explained what happened.

Travis listened,"That sounds scary... Sorry... I wasn't there."

Momoko said," Stop blaming yourself," She looked away, pouting.

Travis smiled, and said,"Yeah. Sorry."

Momoko sighed," Nothing seems to be wrong with me anyway. I'm tired.

Lets go home."

Travis nodded as they separated. Momoko smiled, walking to her house.

She put her hand in her pocket and then felt something. she

thought,"What the? I didn't put anything in here.." Her eyes widened to see a

kirema anima. She said,"What is that?"

Momoko fell back, as it attacked her. She said,"What?!"

A voice called,"Baka(Idiot)! Just say anything that comes to mind!"

Momoko blinked then said," Mew mew Peach! Metamorphosis!" She

transformed, then looked down to see herself in a orange tube top and skirt,

with matching shoes and gloves. She also had fluffy cat ears and tail. She

said,"What the..?! What is all this? And why is the skirt so short?!

I-I'm gonna faint!" She shook herself then chanted," Peach ring!" An

orange ring, like Ichigo's came to her.

Looking at it, then the kirema anima, she said," Ribbon Peach blush!"

She destroyed it. Then began to panic,"What is this!? How do I get out

of it!? Everyones gonna think I'm a freak!!" She got hit over the head

by something, and fainted.

A girl sighed, holding a frying pan. She said," If you didn't freak

out, I wouldn't have done that." She shook her head sadly, and dragged her

off.

A few hours later Momoko woke up in a place that looked like Cafe Mew

Mew. She looked around,"Hm?"

The girl looked at her," You okay? Sorry for the scare back there. I

just didn't expect to have someone melodramatic as the new Leader of the

Mews."

"The... What?! Who are you?!" She growled.

The girl smiled,"I'm Jessica. Call me Lulu." She pulled her into a

room, and showed her a presentation of the mews.

Momoko said," Cool... but I dont know.. I mean.. I can get killed." She

looked away, looking indecisive.

Lulu said," If you don't you can get killed anyway, and everyone else n

the earth will get killed." She looked down.

Momoko sighed, looking awkward. She sighed again, and muttered,"Okay,

Okay! I'll do it,"

Lulu smiled,"Put this on."She gave her a box.

Momoko nodded, as Lulu showed her to the dressing room. Momoko came out

a few minutes later, looking shocked. She said,"Woah! I-Its weird." It

looked like the normal Mews cafe uniform, but had white gloves and

boots and higher socks.She looked at herself,"Wow..."

Lulu said,"You'll be working here from now on as a waitress. I'll pay

you 10 dollars an hour, and you can have free food."

Momoko said,"Okay. I need some more money I guess."

Night with Momoko

Momoko laid on her bed quietly. She sighed lightly, as she pulled

herself up to sit. It was quiet and she got up and walked to her desk. Water

crashed onto her window, making it break. The water spilled in. Momoko

said,"What!?" She jumped back, as the water surrounded her. She

said,"Huh?!"

A boy watched quietly, and smirked. He muttered,"I found you."

Momoko flinched as she thought,"I... I can't breathe! Someone...

Help... Me.." Her family all had different necklaces. Hers had a blue

circle pendant on it. It began to glow and the water got forced aside. She

said," What... Happened?" She put her hand on her necklace.

She fell back on her bed, coughing up water. She thought,'I almost

died... That was scary. I wonder what stopped it though..."

The boy smirked, muttering," Hm.. I guess I'll have to go harder on

her." He jumped away.

Momoko fell asleep, tired from a hard and busy day.

Thats the end of chapter one! Sorry If Its short, and/or bad. Who is

the mysterious boy? What caused the water to stop attacking her? What

other mews will there be?

All these questions will be answered in chapter two!

Bye bye for now! I hope you liked this and will comment.


	2. The next part! Sama Revealed!

Hello again! Elemental Mew mew is one of my favorite stories! teehee! Anyway! I dont own anything but my characters!

Momoko: On with the story already... If we wanted to hear you jabber on, we'd ask you to tell us your life story.

Travis: uh! Lulu, dont get angry! Uh, On with the story!

Momoko woke up, and pulled herself up, pushing her dark tan hair out of her face,"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Travis jumped in, "Ohayou! (good morning!) Momo-chan!" He smiled.

Momoko yawned, "Can't you ever come AFTER I get ready?"

Travis said,"Its not MY fault you get up so late!"

"Its SUNDAY! I don't NEED to wake up early!" Momoko growled, as she fell back on her bed.

Travis said,"you're definitely NOT a morning person, are ya?"

She looked at him with cold yellow eyes,"You think?!" She sighed, then muttered,"You know the drill, Travis."

He nodded and walked out. She got dressed muttering under her breath,"Waking me up early..." She walked out, and sat on a chair lazily.

Travis smiled at her,"Hey Momo-chan.. ?"

"What is it THIS time..?" She said, as she took a sip of juice.

"You wanna go on a date later?" He said, looking down.

Momoko blushed," h-Huh? Sure..." She smiled a bit.

He said,"Wow.. I hope that didn't ruin anything.."

Momoko smiled,"It didn't. So, what time?"

"around 6?"

"Okay..."

"I should go home. See ya Momo-chan!" He hugged her, then ran out.

Momoko blinked, then muttered," He comes over THIS early, to ask me that, then leave... What a strange boy.."

At 6, Momoko smiled, as she put on make-up. She thought,'Is this.. a real date? I never knew... He liked me like THAT,' She blushed slightly, looking up.

Katie called,"Nee-chan! (older sister!) Travis is here!"

Momoko smile and walked out,"hey, Travis."

He looked at her,"Hello. You look great."

Momoko said," Thanks. You look good yourself."

they both smiled. Travis said,"common..."

They walked out. Momoko looked up. Travis said,"So.. I was thinking... maybe we can get dinner and a movie or something? wait, I know! Dinner and a walk in the park, Since I know thats your favorite place."

Momoko said,"Sounds great.."

They walked into a restaurant.

The boy from the night before watched," hm.. He's not very great... You deserve better, my flower." He smirked.

Momoko and Travis sat down, and looked through the menu.

Travis said,"Get whatever you want. I'll pay,"

Momoko said," Really? Thanks.."

Just then, water splashed in and grabbed Momoko. Travis's eyes widened,"Momo-chan!!"

He tried to help her, but he couldn't. She thought,'Again?!' Her necklace glowed again and the water retreated. The boy jumped out of the shadows, the water forming a dragon and flowing to him. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes. He smirked, as a kirema anima appeared. He said,"Hm.. lets see you react to this, my flower!" It attacked Travis.

Momoko said,"Travis!!" She flinched,"T-theres no other way... Mew mew Peach! Metamorpho-sis!" She tranformed and beat the kirema anima.

The boy sighed," Not very fun, but cute outfit."

She looked at him,"shut it! and Who are you anyway!?"

He smirked,"The name's Sama, Flower."

"More like Hetai-sama(I dont know if I spelled that right, but hetai perverted. )" She leaned back angrily.

He said,"Wow... A little bitter-sweet, eh?"

She growled,"you hurt my BEST FRIEND!" she attacked him. The water grabbed her.She flinched, "How..?"

He said,"I'm a god. A water god, My goddess."

Momoko said,"hm?!"

He said,"yep! that necklace you have, if you use it right, you can control water also. You are the water goddess."

Momoko said," And you're crazy."She looked annoyed.

He looked her in the eye and said,"Now.. I command you, beat your friend, and come with me." His eyes glowed, then hers did. Her eyes went pale, and she muttered,"Hai.(Okay.)"

What will happen next? Will Momoko and Travis break the spell? Will Travis die?! Find out next chapter!


End file.
